Reunited Friendship
by AangKatara777
Summary: "Change will never happen if you lack the ability and courage to see yourself for who really are." HamaXKanna, but not in a romantic way. Just in an old friendship way. Horrible summary, hopefully nice story. Enjoy!


Reunited Friendship

.

.

They say people can change. And yes, I believe that now. I saw Zuko switch to the good side, didn't I? With her, though, I don't know. I don't believe she can change. She has so much hatred inside of her. Her life was taken over by the fire nation, locked up in a prison for a good portion of her life.

But people can change. She was good once, maybe she can be good again.

I walked into the town, seeing the old inn standing empty due to the villagers believing it to be haunted. I turned a corner, continuing up the hill until I reached the village prisonhouse. It was a small building, obviously not filled often, but there was someone in there right now. Someone I needed to give a chance.

The man at the desk in the front room looked utterly bored as I walked up to him, briefly looking up from his book as I stopped in front of him.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"Yes, I'm here to pick up…a friend."

This caused the man to sit up completely and look me in the eye, I continued, "I have the bail. Five-hundred gold pieces, right?"

"Umm, yeah. But you can't seriously be friends with her, can you? She's crazy. She needs to be locked up forever," The man said, resting his arms on his desk and glancing to the barred door to his right. I looked as well. I wasn't going to give up.

"I believe she's had enough time here. I have the bail. She won't be staying in the town, so she can't harm anyone. Now let her come with me," I turned to face the man again, the serious look on my features not changing. I set the bag of gold pieces on the table. I somehow got Zuko to loan me the money. He says I have to pay him back, and I will…sometime.

"Uhmm…" The man started, obviously trying to decide whether to let the old woman go or not, but he chose the right answer, "Sure, just a moment." He grabbed the bag and took it into a back room to probably put it in a safe or something. Then he grabbed a set of keys from a hook on the wall and walked up to the barred door.

The door opened and I walked up, appearing to her in the doorway. I saw her squint up at me, obviously not used to the light. "K-Katara?" Her hoarse old voice spoke.

"Time to go, Hamma," I spoke dully. I still didn't trust her, not after anything, but I had to try this.

"Where?" She asked, standing up with a struggle as the man undid her chains.

"I can't tell you, but it's nothing bad. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Well, I'm glad. I must admit you are an amazing waterbender, Katara…and _bloodbender_." I hated that word, and her reminding me of that horrible night made me want to take my money back and leave, but my conscience told me that wasn't the right thing to do.

I sucked it up and replied in a cold voice, "Thank you."

I signed the papers and took her outside, leading her to Appa, never taking my eyes off of her. "Don't try anything, Hamma, you know I'm stronger than you."

She smirked, "Yes, yes."

The long ride that awaited was sure to be tough. I just had to try this, and if it didn't work, I would take her back. Change will never happen if you lack the ability and courage to see yourself for who really are. She needs to decide herself if this evil nature inside of her is really her inside, or if it's some force inside her that she hasn't learned to control.

Aang was waiting for me on Appa. He looked over to me worriedly as I came into view with Hamma right behind me. I gave him a half smile and he returned it. I helped Hamma onto Appa and once again warned her not to attack us or try anything.

The trip was silent, and me and Aang took turns watching her.

She stayed silent too, until she noticed the small icebergs coming into view. She suddenly became very anxious and worried, "W-wait, Katara, where are we going?"

I decided I could tell her now, she was going to find out soon enough, "The Southern Water Tribe. We're taking you home. Your real home."

The old woman stared with her mouth agape at the approaching ice sheet known as the southern water tribe. I smiled. This was the second time I had been home since the war ended, I hadn't been back in two months.

Appa landed and as usual the kids ran up to meet with Aang, who happily laughed and jumped down to play with them. I smiled at them and helped Hamma off of the bison, leading her into the village.

"It-It's gotten so small…" Hamma gasped, looking around at her surroundings.

"The lack of people caused that, we didn't need the extra room," I spoke softly, walking towards my old tent, which now only inhabited my Gran-Gran, "Wait here." I told her, opening the flap and talking to my grandmother.

A minute later I walked out, Gran-Gran following me closely. She walked past me though to meet this stranger who I had taken to visit her.

There was a minute of silence then, the two staring at each other and appearing to be in a state of shock.

Hamma was the first one to speak, "K-Kanna? Is that you?" Tears welled up in her eyes and I could tell she had changed as the smile formed on her face.

Gran-Gran stared in shock at her a moment longer, "Hamma?" She smiled as well.

The two old friends walked up to each other and embraced. I smiled and knew I had made the right choice in taking her here. Hamma would finally get to be the waterbender she knew she was inside. And she could bend freely, without having to have evil purposes. The war was over, the fire nation would not cause her any more harm. She could finally be at peace in her old age.

I stepped back, letting the two catch up.

People do change. She had good inside of her, but she just needed to find a way to let it out. Seeing her best friend after all these years was the best thing I could think of to help her. I turned on my heals to meet up with Aang, smiling as I felt warmth reaching into my heart.

Friendship can really bring out the best of people.


End file.
